


Coming Home

by morkstuna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, chanyeol comes home after a long tour, things get steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morkstuna/pseuds/morkstuna
Summary: You haven't seen your boyfriend Chanyeol in 3 weeks because he's on tour. When you suddenly hear the door open this is definitely not what you expected to happen.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing smut please don't be too hard on me!!! i also wrote this in one sitting because i saw a gif on twitter and got inspired lmao (my twitter is @ shiningyeoI btw and the l is a capitalized i)  
> i also apologise for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes  
> hope you enjoy ;)

You just got out of the shower after having a good pamper session for yourself since your boyfriend Chanyeol isn't home anyway and probably won't be home for another week. In fact it's already been 3 weeks since he left for his concert tour and you are starting to notice how much you miss having him around (and in bed). You are still wrapped in your towel when you suddenly hear a door open. You are sure that you locked everything so you immediately decided to grab the next thing you could reach that could possibly knock someone out and carefully stepped out into the hallway to see who or what just entered your apartment. When you turn around the corner you couldn't believe your eyes. “Surprise baby”, it's Chanyeol who apparently got home earlier than expected. A smile spread across your lips but before you could even greet him he is already all over you and pressing your lips together. The kiss is full of lust and you notice that you probably aren't the only one who missed their partner over these 3 weeks. “Chanyeol I-”, you try to speak but he doesn't let you. “First things first, talking later”, is the only thing he gets out before pulling you in for another kiss, this time even more intense than the first one. His lips know their way around and are soon all over your neck and shoulders. A soft moan escapes your lips and you can feel his smirk on your skin. “Did you miss me that much?”, he asks playfully. “You can't even imagine.” He doesn't wait any longer and picks you up to throw you right on the bed. “You don't seem to be very patient either.” “Oh trust me I can be very patient even after such a long time of not having sex”, he teases and you hope he doesn't mean it because you definitely couldn't wait any longer. The fact that you are just wearing a towel makes things easier and Chanyeol doesn't hesitate to rip it off. Now you are completely naked whereas he is still fully clothed and you decided this isn't fair. Tugging on his shirt you tell him to take it off and soon after he also got rid of his jeans. Taking in the sight right before him he moves back to your neck to give it some attention for the last time and then moves down to your thighs. “Ah, how I missed this”, he whispers while softly kissing your thighs and nibbling on some spots. He hasn't even done anything yet but you were already dripping wet and softly moaning, anticipating for him to give your sweet spot some attention. And when he finally does you can't help yourself but let out a moan so lewd that you hope for the walls being thick enough so no one would hear. He carefully caresses your clit with his tongue while going up in long and slow strokes, giving you the friction you missed so much. Chanyeol doesn't waste too much time down there, though, and is soon back up to kiss your lips, then your jawline and your neck. You use this opportunity to palm his already hardening cock underneath his boxers, allowing him to let out a quiet moan. With a swift move you slip off his underwear and release his member which was already leaking with pre cum. You grab it and start off with soft and slow strokes but soon quicken your pace and it doesn't take long for him to moan your name while burying his face in your neck and sloppily kissing it. “Stop now, I don't want to come like this already”, he pants. “Then fuck me already”, you practically beg him. He doesn't need to hear that twice. Aligning his cock with your entrance he starts to push it in slowly but the impatience takes over and with one push he fills you up entirely. “Fuck”, he moans and you can't hold yourself back either. He pulls out completely and thrusts back in, this time a little harder. And this point you don't care about anyone hearing you anymore and “Oh god Chanyeol” and “Don't stop” come out of your mouth repeatedly without even realising because you're mind was in such a haze. His thrusts are getting quicker now and you can feel the heat rising up in your stomach, a sign that you were close. “Fuck Chanyeol, I'm so close”, you moan out. “Come for me baby”, he said while pressing a single digit on your clit and circling it. Your moans are getting louder now and your legs wrapped tightly around his hips to feel him even more inside you. Screaming his name you feel your orgasm hit you and he follows you soon after, fisting your hair with his hand and moaning your name in his deep voice that you fell in love with a long time ago. You both ride out your orgasms together and collapse next to each other on the bed. “Welcome home, I missed you”, you say while moving your head to rest it on his chest. “I missed you, too”, he replies and kisses your head, “so fucking much.”

 


End file.
